Tears, Hugs, and Music
by HolyColonoscopy
Summary: What happens when Matt hears music coming from the abandon music room? MATTXNEAR YAOI! Just a fluffly one-shot. R&R!


Hi there ppls! This is a MattxNear fic! Isn't safe to assume that Near has never hugged anyone before? What happens when he hears music in a usually empty room?

Tears, Hugs, and Music

A copper headed boy slowly making his way down the hall, he HAD to get away from Mello, he was suffocating. Mello acted like he needed him all the time, cutting into his personal bubble of protection with his rants and complaints, Matt felt like a verbal punching bag. Matt was looking for the old music room, it was abandon and always empty, mainly cause everyone thought is was haunted by A's ghost, it was the room he hanged himself in, that was such a dark day at the orphanage, they say you can hear a sad piano piece coming from that room. Suddenly Matt heard a sad soft melody coming form down the hall, were the old music room was…Nobody dared enter that room, but Matt was different, he walked up to the door cautiously, he listen intently from outside the white wooden door. The music was sad and depressing, it reminded him of his childhood before the orphanage, only this melody could be from someone that lost everything dear to them, and never got a fraction of it back. Matt could tell that the person playing the song was heartbroken and miserable deep down; this music came from the heart. Matt's mind was searching for the person that could be playing this tune, because he didn't believe in ghosts, his brain came up blank, nobody could be this depressed, could they? Matt felt his stomach and heart turn as the piece of music was played. The piano stopped playing and he waited to see if they would continue, he waited for about 10 seconds and then slowly reached for the door knob. Matt closed is eyes, he didn't know why he felt so nervous, he turned the knob and swung the door open to find a small fragile looking boy sitting on a rigged piano chair, his white hair covered head in his pale hands, Near. Matt couldn't believe that all of the people in the orphanage NEAR was the one playing the sorrowful melody and he appeared to be crying now! Matt was shocked, he couldn't believe his goggled covered eyes, Near could be sad or depressed, could he?

"Near? A-are you alright?" The copper haired boy asked softly. Near looked up, showing his slightly red eyes and tear streaked face. Matt saw Near, Near was always a beautiful boy, even when crying, Matt felt his heart knot a bit, and Near was a bit taken back to find Matt here.

"Yes Matt, I'm fine…Thank you for your concern" Near said in his usual monotone voice, but he sounded off and Matt caught it.

"You don't seem like it" Matt countered

"Looks can be deceiving Matt"

"But how can someone make such beautiful and sad music if they didn't really feel that way?"

"Well Matt, I could have just been playing sheet music"

"But Near, there's a difference between sheet music and music from the heart"

"Care to explain Matt?"

"Well some people can tell what someone feeling by how there acting, that rule doesn't apply to you and you feel that showing emotions is a weakness, but you need to express it somehow so you don't suddenly snap, so you play the piano, the way the piece was played couldn't have been played by someone not genuinely depressed. When someone is sad and the play music and someone else hears and makes them feel the same emotion, you know it's genuine" Matt finished with a huge intake of breathe. Nears eyes widened a bit, Matt truly earned his place as 3rd at Wammy's, he nailed Near on the spot.

"Well I'm right aren't I?" Matt asked

"….yes, I'm afraid you are Matt"

Matt walked into the room, shut the door and walked over to Near. "Yes Matt?" Near asked looking up at the stripped clad boy. Matt kneeled a bit and embraced Near in a tight hug, he felt Near tense then after a few seconds relax. Near didn't know what to do, he was never hugged by anyone before his parents died, but the albino felt his heart flutter, he snaked his tiny arms around Matt's neck and hugged him back, Near felt warm and at peace for the first time and Wammy's house. Matt let go of Near and wiped a tear threatening to fall on Near's porcelain looking face. "Why did you do that?" Near asked quietly.

"Because" he started "When I was a kid my mom used to hug me when I was sad and tell me that hugs can brighten the mood on anyone's cloudy day and make the sun come out" Matt said smiling. This cause Near to smile back and Matt's heart turned, he's smile was like the rest of him, perfect. "Thank you Matt, for making the sun come out on my cloudy day" the white clad boy said as he stood on his tippy toes, linked his arms around Matt's neck and pressed his warm lips against the other boys, now it was Matt's turn to be surprised, and indeed he was. Near let go and walked to the door and looked back "Well Matt, I hope you can come visit me again considering I play the piano a lot" Near said smiling faintly and walking away leaving a very confused but extremely happy Matt in the old abandon music room. He'll come back very soon.

Hope you like it, please press the magical button below this, it will break every Miley Cyrus toy shirt balloon ect if I get 15 reviews, and they make me happy and you'll get a gummy worm : ). If you want to hear the song go to and type in Theme of Tears, it's the first one.


End file.
